A Malfoy daughter's love and life
by VictoireAWeasley
Summary: Gemini Malfoy and James Potter were best friends, since they were eight. Watch as the two go through their Hogwarts years, and how friendship may blossom into something more. OC/James


**Disclaimer: **I am a teenage girl, with black hair and brownish eyes. And I am currently going to high school. Do I look like J.K Rowling to you? Obviously not.

**Notes: **In this story, its mostly canon, except for a few changes, and several OOC characters, since I'm not J.K Rowling, and I can't write it out exactly her style.

1. McGonagall is still Headmistress (I know she is old, but I need someone)

2. Fred is alive (I love him too much to let him die)

3. Snape is alive (He's needed for the DADA job, and the prank target)

This story will still be canon to epilogue, since Gemini likes to pull pranks, and before anyone actually gets on the train is the perfect time to do so.

Lets get on with...

**Chapter 1**

Smirking, I tip toed out of my parents's room. As soon as I was out of it, I dashed up the stairs, only to come face to dace with my brother, Scorpius. Scorpius eyed me and when he saw my smirk, he almost burst into giggles.

"You did another one, didn't you?"

My brother and I lived in a manor, but our parents said it wasn't the original Malfoy Manor. They had sold the old one because they said it bought back bad memories, and told us they were tight on money anyways, because of father and grandfather's participation in death eater activity caused them to be fined more than three quarters of the Malfoy fortune.

So they told us to not care about blood.

And to enjoy life.

Which is what I'm doing now.

By putting a enlarged spider in their wardrobe.

"Any second now... 3... 2... 1..." I whispered to Scorpius, who was still trying to stifle his giggles.

"GEMINI NARCISSA MALFOY!"

"The explosion, caused by one proud mum. And pissed off too," I hissed to Scorpius, just as mum was running into the corridor, since I know him laughing will only enrage our parents.

As predicted, he started laughing, which turned our mother's angry face to furious.

"NO QUIDDITCH FOR A MONTH!"

I just managed to hide a grin, covering it with a groan.

No one knows that I hate Quidditch.

I occasionally play a game or two, and I fly around to exercise, not because I like it, and they misunderstood it.

However, Scorpius has a Quidditch addiction. And when things like these happen, he tends to ignore me for a week.

"So, mum, are we going to Diagon Alley today?" I asked, sounding like a depressed girl trying to sound cheerful, even though I was exited for the trip, since I knew my parents might limit the trip time if they knew I enjoyed shopping.

"Yes, you have to," Mum said, "You're going to Hogwarts this year, and Scorpius is going next year, so you have to come."

I gave a loud groan. Which I used to disguise the smile that was threatening to pop up on my face.

Everyone thinks I hate shopping. Which means they try to make me go shopping more, and as long as I keep up this, they'll probably continue to try and push me to go to malls.

Everyone does.

Except one.

My best friend, James Potter.

You may think its weird the two of us are best friends, but we have the same likes, same dislikes, same habits...

And we share our love for pranking!

_Flashback_

_"Mummmmmm! I don't want to go to Diagon Alley!" _

_"You have to." My mother's voice was hard, meaning I can't argue with her. Not like I am going to anyway._

_I sulkily stepped into the floo, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and yelled "Diagon Alley!"_

_A spinning sensation engulfed me, and I felt dizzy, I closed my eyes and..._

_I landed on my feet._

_Wait! I landed on my **FEET?**_

_Right! Extensive floo practices. Father had us floo all over the house, from our living room to the libary, to our bedrooms, and back again._

_I quickly got out of the fireplace, in case someone lands on me. Suddenly a bright idea popped into my head. I quickly ran off, dodging the other families busy doing their shopping for the next school year. I am envious of them, me having to wait three more years before going to Hogwarts, because of my eight year old status. I sometime wish I was born like two years earlier, so I can still have plenty of time to prank my family, but at the same time go to Hogwarts in a year!_

_I ran along until I got to my favorite store; Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I quickly entered. It was not as full as I expected, but still filled with people. Mother and father had banned me from going to this store after I ate a nosebleed nougat and refused to swallow the purple making the whole house quite bloody, until they managed to distract me and stuffing it down my throat._

_I had just grabbed some products, including the singing shoe soles, (they were insoles you can put in a person's shoes, and the shoe will burst into song at a random moment, also shaping the mouth to look like its that person who really is singing) when I saw that one of the owners had stepped out, and their shoe had flown towards me after a near tripping. I quickly pulled out the original sole and placed a singing shoe sole in its place. I walked back there, and passed it to the owner and said:_

_"This is your shoe, sir."_

_He looked surprised at his shoe being returned by a eight year old, but then quickly put it on. However he immediately pulled it out, then inspected the shoe sole. I realized I had been discovered, and smiled sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't ask me what my name is or something._

_To my surprise, he didn't ask for my name, but gave me a big smile, then called a name I was sure I recognized from a history book._

_"Oi James! Come here!"_

_That's when a boy, that looked quite similar to Harry Potter appeared. I realized this must be his son._

_"Hi! What's your name?" He cheerfully asked me._

_"Gemini. Gemini Malfoy," I said hesitantly, afraid he was going to leave because of my last name. "You must be James Potter."_

_"Oh, I am!" he said, still so cheerful, "Uncle Fred and George told me if they ever found someone who is always ready for a prank, they'll call me. Don't worry, I won't hold your family name against you." He added the last part after seeing my worried face._

_Suddenly, I realized we were in a PRANK store filled with PRANK equipment, so I gave a extremely evil smirk (The one that screamed PRANK ALERT!) and James gave a smirk back._

_End flashback_

Of course, after turning Uncle Severus into a pineapple, and Mother into a apple (Father was on the sidelines laughing) I was grounded from my computer and phone (which grandma Narcissa bought me) for two weeks. Oh, and from Uncle Severus, he forced me to write 500 lines of: I must respect my elders and not play pranks on them.

I ran into my room quickly to write in my diary first, then grabbed my blueish green leather purse, which was linked to a small vault that my parents opened up for me, allowing me and me only to draw money from there. Then I walked down the stairs, and headed to the fireplace, where why entire family was standing. Scorpius went in first.

"Diagon Alley!"

A green flame engulfed him, and as soon as he disappeared, father urged mother in, who did the same, then father gestured me into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I yelled, but forgot to keep my elbows tucked in.


End file.
